Life Happens
by The Four Minds
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!No title right now.Morgana's past. How she came to be. This is just a little more about her life before the Pack. RR enjoy!
1. Beginnings

This has been along time coming. I started this oh I don't remember when, and it seems I've never had time to post it (or get it ready to post) or my computer room's been clogged up. Holidays are hectic ain't they? Anyway, this is about Morgana's past (though it starts earlier). I'm not quite done writing it, but I will be soon. If I can stop working on other things and stop watching Pirates of the Caribbean every night.  
  
It think that was summary enough. Morgana's past. On to the story.  
  
Life Happens  
Wolfsong of  
the Four Minds  
This is all  
mine. Chapter one: Beginnings  
Alone in the woods, the two lovers sit. Holding each other close. This had been a routine for the past few weeks. She would slip out of her village and come to this meadow, to meet him. Although she knew nothing about his life, past or present, she knew she loved the way he held her. Other than his name they were complete strangers. She knew if her village found out they would force an end to this. Tonight she would have to call it off with her mysterious lover.  
  
"What is it?" he asked from beside her. She was sitting beside him staring at the stars. He could tell something was the matter.  
  
"I can't keep seeing you anymore." she said not pulling her eyes from the heavens.  
  
"Why?" Was all he asked.  
  
"We just can't be. It won't work. I know nothing of your life and you would not be accepted into mine."  
  
"Why? Because of who I am?" She shook her head at this. "It's not my choice, but it's for the best. I'm sorry." She gently kissed him.  
  
"Is this what you want? What you really want?" he asked standing.  
  
"Yes." and she shook her head to emphasize her answer even though it was a lie.  
  
"Alright then. If that's the way you want it." and he was gone. She was alone. He had walked into her life, made it exciting, and with one word from her lips, he was gone.  
  
************************************************************************ Two months later.  
  
"Fawn, would you come help me with the berries."  
  
"Yes, mother." The young woman answered. The berries she knew were for her eighteenth birthday. She was to be eighteen tonight and she was to be given a party. Spotted Fawn and her best friend, older by a couple years, Rippling Water had collected the berries early that morning.  
She carried the skin full of heated water over to her mother to boil some of the berries. After doing what her mother had asked, she ran off to meet Water at their favorite drinking pool.  
  
"Two months and you haven't said anything about this mystery man."  
  
"That's because 'this mystery man' is gone." Fawn said.  
  
"When did he leave? Where did he go?"  
  
"Two months ago, and I don't know. I told him I had to call it off and he left. He hasn't been back since. And you can't tell anyone about him."  
  
"Don't worry, Fawn, I won't. I don't even know his name, remember?"  
  
"That's true, Water. You don't. Thank you. I need to get back and help with tonight." she said climbing out of the tree. Immediately, she collapsed into the water.  
  
"Fawn! What's the matter?" her friend asked running to her side.  
  
"My stomach. I just felt woozy for a moment. I'll be fine."  
  
"But what caused it?" Water asked.  
  
"Maybe I ate something that upset my stomach."  
  
Water looked at her friend. "Has this happened before?"  
  
"A couple of times, yes. I'll be alright. Could be my nerves about tonight."  
  
"Well, if you feel sick again, lay down, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Are you enjoying your party, Spotted Fawn?" Chief Whispering Wind's oldest son asked. Running Creek was about five years her senior, and the next in line. She nodded yes. "Would you care to dance with me?" She accepted and joined him in the dancing circle. Another rhythm began on the drums and a dance followed. Into the middle of the dance, Spotted Fawn collapsed. The dance stopped. Her mother ran to her. Rippling Water watched from the side in terror.  
  
One of the men from the tribe ran and got the medicine man while Spotted Fawn was carried to her tipi. The medicine man checked her over once he arrived. After a few minutes, he called her mother to the side, and informed her about her daughter's condition. "Thank you. We'll send for you if you're needed." Then she turned to her daughter. She took a look at her newly turned eighteen year old. The news she had just heard stunned her. She never thought this would happen. "Explain yourself, Spotted Fawn. How did this happen?"  
  
"Mother..." she tried sitting up, "I don't know. I didn't know. I've been having these pains in my side, but I didn't...didn't...know..." and now she was weeping strongly. Her mother went to her.  
  
"Just tell me...do you know who the father is?"  
  
"Yes, but...I can't tell you his name."  
  
"Why, dearling? Is he from the village?"  
  
"No. He is...was an outsider. He asked me...to keep his name a secret. Said it would be easier."  
  
"Do you know his name?"  
  
"Yes. And no, he hasn't been around. He left two months ago after I told him it couldn't be. He hasn't been back."  
  
"You seem sad about this." he mother noticed.  
  
"In truth, he let me feel things...new things...and now." She rubbed her stomach.  
  
"My daughter, you are but a child having a child. You must grow up faster now that you are carrying a life."  
  
"But isn't it true you had agreed for my marriage to Running Creek, though he is many years my senior."  
  
"He may not want you now that you carry another man's child."  
  
"That's fine. I don't need a man. I can raise this child myself."  
  
"Are you sure? Are you always going to not need a man?"  
  
"When the time comes, I will find one. But he will have to accept my child." With this she rose to walk out. An elder of the chief's came in before she could leave. "I am here to inform that Spotted Fawn is the have and give up the child of to be exiled from the tribe until the child leaves or dies, or Spotted Fawn marries into the tribe."  
  
"But why?" her mother asked.  
  
"She is carrying the child of an outsider. She broke the sacred laws. That's the way it is." and he was gone.  
  
"Fine." Spotter Fawn began packing her things. "This is my child. I am going to raise her and she will be great. Just like her father." She stormed out of her family's tipi, loaded her horse and rode off. She stopped at the south end of the village, and yelled back to her mother. "I will see you again. Though it may not be soon." And she was gone. Off to raise her child, alone.  
  
End chapter one. What do you think? Yeah, a ways before Morgana comes around. Okay, I may be 3/4 Cherokee, but I honestly don't know much about the ways and stuff. So unless you're Cherokee and know some rituals, let's not argue with me on the Native stuff, savvy? Hope you've enjoyed, I'll be back with more! 


	2. Life Begins

I again. I'm typing three stories at the same time so I kind of have to pick and choose which I'm going to work on (or which I feel like spending the time on with the little time I have). Just a note: I love Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. On to the story.  
  
Life Happens chapter two: Life  
Begins  
Wolfsong  
  
It had been three months since her exile. Spotted Fawn had rode away from the village with nothing but a few hides, canteen and her horse. After finding a nice meadow close to a small stream she made camp. This meadow was the same one that she had spent the nights with the mystery man. It seemed fitting.  
  
She had been successful in setting up a small lean-to big enough for herself. It could be added onto when her child had grown. But that would be awhile. She didn't have to worry about food. There was a large berry bush close by and she had frequently, secretly gone hunting with Grey Wolf, the chief's youngest, and closest in age, son. She was a great marksman with a steady aim. Rippling Water and Grey Wolf had both helped her perfected it.  
  
Rippling Water had stopped by on occasion to see how her friend was doing, and to keep her informed about the tribe. The first time Water had seen the lean-to, she was surprised to see how well she was getting along. With the pregnancy even. Spotted Fawn had gotten along well. Of course, Water promised not to tell anyone where Fawn was. Once, in the village, Grey Wolf had pulled Water to the side for a private word. He had told her he was worried about Spotted Fawn and the unborn child. He had also asked if maybe he could go see her. Water promised to ask, but made no promise that he could go, telling him that it would be a while before she would see Fawn again.  
  
That time had come. Rippling Water had snuck out of the village again to visit her friend. She found her washing the few clay dishes she had. "Hello, Fawn."  
  
"Hi, Water. How goes it today?"  
  
"Today goes well, my friend. How are you this fine day?" Water asked sitting down outside the lean-to across from Fawn.  
  
"I am doing alright." she said rubbing her extended stomach. It was close to her due date. "How is everything at the village?"  
  
"Things are going alright. We've had a few settlers come to the land and steal. Some of the young men are going to establish better border signs. Running Creek and Grey Wolf are to help." she said taking a piece of dried fruit offered her. "Speaking of Grey Wolf..." she continued, "he's been asking about you. How you're doing and all."  
  
"What have you told him?" Fawn helped herself to a handful of the dried fruits.  
  
"Just that you're getting along. Both with the pregnancy and living alone. He wants to see you. He asked if he could come sometime."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I said I would ask if you wanted to see him." She paused, waiting for a reply. "So?" she continued after Fawn made no answer.  
  
"I guess it would be alright. It would be nice to see him again after almost seven moon spans."  
  
"I'll tell him. You know...it's almost time for this little one to come. Are you scared?"  
  
"No. Not about having her or raising her. More about whether she'll have a tribe to call her own."  
  
"Everything will be fine, Fawn." her friend reassured, removing her hand from her belly.  
  
"Thanks." They sat there awhile in companionable silence.  
  
"Well, I best be getting back. It's been good seeing you again. I'll tell Grey Wolf he can come next time."  
  
"I'll walk with you 'til the end of the meadow."  
  
"Fine." The two set out to cross the small meadow. Half way there Spotted Fawn grabbed her belly and Water's arm. "I think it's time."  
  
The next several hours were spent in difficult labor. Rippling Water stayed by Fawn's side the whole time, helping her through. Twelve hours later, after nearly losing both mother and child, they brought a beautiful baby girl into the world. Water wrapped the child in a hide and laid her in Fawn's arms.  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Water, for everything."  
  
"No problem, little one. How did you know she was a girl?"  
  
"Because...I told by mother that I was going to raise her and she would be great like her father."  
  
"What are you going to call her?"  
  
"Earth. Because, you, Water, helped me through this. When she's old enough, I want you to train her the way you trained me."  
  
"I would be honored. Shall I still tell Grey Wolf to come?"  
  
"Yes. Please. I want him to she her." With that, Rippling Water left her friend and the newborn, both safe in the arms of love.  
  
End chapter two. Three coming. This one was short. I didn't write in how she built up the place and everything or the months between exile and birth. I thought that might be a bit much. Hope you're liking it so far. Later! 


	3. Peace in the Meadow

Here's the third chapter Life Happens. I know it's a little boring right now, but trust me. It gets better.  
  
Life Happens chapter three: Peace in the Meadow  
  
It had been nearly a year when Grey Wolf, with directions from Water, made it out to see Spotted Fawn and Earth. When he arrived at the little meadow, he was stunned. 'She really has done well.' he thought looking at the little lean-to next to the berry bush. "Fawn!" he hollered. She came out holding a bowl of corn mash when she heard her name. She saw him, laid down the bowl, and ran to him. He warmly greeted her, embracing her in his strong arms. "It's so good to see you, Fawn."  
  
"It's been too long, dear friend." She stood back, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You've done exceptionally well. Out here, by yourself."  
  
"Not so by myself actually." She said leading him over to the lean-to. He crouched down and looked in. There he saw the little baby Water had told him about. Spotted Fawn reached in and picked her up out of the cradle.  
  
"Fawn,..." he smiled. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother. What's her name?"  
  
"Earth." she said handing the child over to her life long friend. "For she is of the earth." She smiled again, a smile hiding thoughts and worries for the child. This was going to be a long ride, but they were going to get through it. Together.  
  
The two set down outside the lean-to. Spotted Fawn offered him water, which he accepted only after learning that there was an immense supply just beyond the trees.  
  
"I have something for the child...for when she gets bigger." He pulled out a small, rolled up bundle of leather and untied the cord around it. A beautiful little dress made of leather unrolled itself.  
  
"She'll love it. Thank you, Wolf. It's been good seeing you. What has happened in almost a years time. I expected you earlier." She said going back to the corn mash. He was content with holding little Earth.  
  
"A lot. We've been having problems with poachers, and the government keeps taking more land. Soon we won't have out hunting grounds."  
  
"How's the chief and your brother doing?"  
  
"Good. My father has reached his prime years. He says if there is a battle to be fought, he will not stand by and not help."  
  
"A true chief."  
  
"You're not upset that he exiled you?" This stunned him.  
  
"No. I was upset at first. This has really helped me to grow up. And I'm not angry that this happened. I wouldn't have her if it hadn't."  
  
The two talked a while longer until he said he needed to get back to the village. Like Water, Wolf had slipped out. They walked to the end of the meadow togther, where he handed Earth back to her.  
  
"Come back soon, Grey Wolf. It is a pleasure to see you." She said hugging the tall, twenty year old.  
  
"I most certainly will. Thought I don't know how often with these problems going on."  
  
"Whenever you can." she said wistfully.  
  
"I was lucky to have tonight. But it was all worth it. Until later, my friend." and he was gone. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Four years had come and gone before Spotted Fawn had seem either Rippling Water of Grey Wolf. During this time a large fight had broke out between her tribe and a neighboring one. There had been many battles, with loses on both sides. After those had been settled, the government began pounding the Cherokees. By the end, with many battles with white settlers, the Cherokees had lost more land.  
  
During this time, both Rippling Water and Grey Wolf had thought much of Spotted Fawn and Earth. Grey Wolf desperately wanted to get back and see her and the child. Earth would be at least five by now. 'Has it been that long?' he thought. It had, and he was going to make sure he would see them again. His plan was to offer to round up food and be gone all day. With the battles over, they didn't need soldiers. It would work. He planned to actually get food on his way home the next day. With this promise, he mounted his horse and the pack pony, and was gone. Off to the secret meadow in the forest.  
  
When he came to the meadow and the lean-to no one was there. He dismounted and tied the horses to the nearest tree. Walking around, he called out for Spotted Fawn. "Fawn! Fawn! Where are you?!"  
  
"Right here." He heard back. She appeared from the woods near the creek. "Grey Wolf! It's been too long!" She ran and hugged him tightly.  
  
He didn't let go. "I got here and no one was around. I was scared something happened to you and Earth. Where is she?" he asked releasing her. About that time, a spry little five year old came running up dressed in a bright, leather dress. "Earth, do you remember me telling you about my friend Grey Wolf?" She asked her daughter. Earth shook her head of this knowledge. "This is him. Say hi."  
  
"Hi." she said quietly, then became bolder. "Did you make this dress for me?"  
  
"Right after you were born. I brought it the first day I saw you." She left her mother's side and clung to Grey Wolf's leg. He leaned over and she readjusted herself around his neck. "I have another gift for you. This one can grow with you."  
  
"What is it? What is it?" She jumped for joy.  
  
"Close your eyes and stay here. You, too, Fawn." When both had complied, he left then returned quickly. "Okay. Open you eyes."  
  
When Earth opened her eyes, there was a small blue roan pony in front of her. He had a handmade bridle with hawk feathers, and a small handwoven blanket. Spotted Fawn saw this and gasped. Earth ran and hugged her pony, then ran and hugged Grey Wolf, thanking him. She went back and hugged her stallion again. "What's his name?"  
  
"That's up to you, Earth."  
  
"Ravenhold." she smiled. "Mom, can I ride him now?"  
  
"Just be careful, deerling." she smiled to her daughter. She then turned to Grey wolf. "How on Mother Earth...why..."  
  
"She needed something to play with." He smiled, and she hugged him greatly.  
  
"How long can you stay?"  
  
"Until the sun rises. Water asked me to bring these to her as well." He held out the bow and quiver.  
  
While Earth rode around on Ravenhold, Grey Wolf and Spotted Fawn prepared the evening meal. They talked about what had happened in the fours years since their previous meeting. He told her about the struggles with the government and how they had lost more land. When he told her about the battles with neighboring tribes his face grew sad.  
  
"What?" she asked noticing a tear threatening to fall.  
  
"During one of the battles Running Creek was killed." The tears had won their battles and were now running freely. "The last thing he said to me before he died was that it was unfair to you."  
  
"Grey Wolf, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm alone now."  
  
"No, you're not, dear friend. I'm here. Earth, though she's young, is here. She already dearly loves you." She laughed and he looked at her funny. "You don't know how many times she's asked when you were coming."  
  
"Really? I didn't think she would remember me after so many years, and at such a young age."  
  
"She says she remembers a man with a warm face." Fawn had instinctively placed her hand on Wolf's face. "And she always asked who made her the dress."  
  
He had covered her hand with his now. "Looks like she'll be needing another sooner than later." That made them both laugh. He peeled her hand from his face and held it in both of his hands. Staring down at them, he was amazed by all those two small hands had accomplished. He gently rubbed patterns onto the backs of those hands. "Thank you." he said mildly soft.  
  
"For what?" she asked, feeling oddly comforted at her hands entrapped in his.  
  
"For making me feel better. You always could growing up."  
  
"I guess I still can." and she obeyed when he pulled her closer. Taking his hand and softly cradling her head, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead when she looked up to him.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"To thank you." he said releasing her head. Still holding her hand they walked to Fawn's favorite spot by the creek. From under the large root, they watched as Earth rode around on Ravenhold. All was at peace in the little meadow, and Fawn knew that with Wolf behind her, she and Earth would be fine.  
  
End chapter three. Four coming. I promise it gets more interesting as it goes. I started skipping years in this one, and I think I do it a few more times. Later! 


	4. New Discoveries

I know, this is taking awhile, but so is life. On to it.  
  
Life Happens chapter four: New Discoveries  
  
Five more years had come and gone with many visits from Grey Wolf and Rippling Water. Though she had practiced some on her own, Earth was grateful to Water for training her. Ravenhold had grown strong just like her, and the two had gotten quite close. She had been successful in her riding and impressed Grey Wolf once when she mountedr the not so small stallion at a lite trot. Wolf had commented about her to Fawn and had joked that she could talk to the animal.  
  
It wasn't until one day, while she and Water were training, that she came upon a small fox kit. The kit's paw had been mangled by what Water had called a white man's trap. It had somehow managed to get the foot out without chewing it off. Water had wanted to give the creature to Fawn to take care of while they finished training, but she insisted that, being the one to find it, she would be the one to take care of it.  
  
That said, she gathered some healing herbs and headed to her favorite spot a few feet from the meadow. When she reached the small clearing near the waterfall, she laid down the herbs, settling herself. With the fox laying in her lap, she laid her hand over the injured foot. Feeling a kind of tickle, she raised her hand and noticed the wound healing. When it had completely closed, the kit jumped off her lap and ran away like nothing had happened.  
  
Confused by this, she crawled to a nearby tree sapling that had a mold she had been taught was bad for trees. Hovering her hand over it, the mold vanished and the little sapling grew to a tree as tall as her. "Wow!" She eyed the once little tree. Hoping she hadn't been fooled, she ran to another sapling, held her hand out, and it grew, too. "This is awesome! The Great Spirit has blessed me greatly." She smiled, looking around. "I wonder what else I can do." She thought just as a large hawk swooped and hit her, cutting a place on her check.  
  
"Ouch!" she screamed, "Watch where you're flying, bird!"  
  
"Sorry, little human child. Stay out of the way."  
  
"Wait. Did you just understand me? Did I just understand you?"  
  
"That's the way it seems, human child." About that time a porcupine padded through. "A human who can understand us. Finally!" Then it left.  
  
"I can understand and talk to animals!" She was screaming for joy when she remembered the cut. It didn't hurt. She felt to where it was, then ran to the creek, not believing what she felt. "It's gone. The cut's gone. How?" Then, experimentally, she drew the small hunting knife Wolf had given her and made a small slice on her arm. If it made a scar, she could explain it happened while hunting one day. But there was no scar. The place had healed up and disappeared. Not knowing how Water would take this, she decided to wait and put off telling her mother until Water had left. She returned with no question about the fox kit.  
  
That night after Water left to return to the village, Earth pulled her mother aside. "Mom, we need to talk," she sounded so serious for someone so young.  
  
"What about, dearling?" her mom asked sitting down beside her at the creek.  
  
"Mom, today in the woods, when I took the fox kit, I discovered something."  
  
"What, dear?"  
  
"I was checking the wound when I felt a tingling in my hand." She held it up, "When I lifted my hand off, I watched the wound heal."  
  
Her mom had an astonished look on her face, "What do you mean 'it healed'?" her mom, now confused, asked.  
  
"It healed up. Then he ran away like nothing had happened. We both saw the foot. It had to have been broken, mom. But when I lifted my hand, it was gone."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I didn't even. Then I went to a sapling and held my hand over it. It grew, mom it grew. I went to another and tried it again, and it grew too. Then a hawk flew down and cut my check and it spoke to me."  
  
"They always speak..." Fawn was cut short.  
  
"No, it spoke and I understood. Then I noticed the cut was gone." He mother looked and found no marks. "I was surprised, too, and so I took my knife and cut my arm. It healed too. Look," her mom looked to the indicated spot. "Watch," Earth went to a small sapling and held her hand above it. It started to grow. Her mom watched in amazement. The Earth ran back and withdrew her knife. She made a small incision on her arm. The little red line disappeared a few seconds later. "She is great like her father." Fawn thought to her self. "Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, dearling. I think it's time I told you. You're old enough now."  
  
"Tell me what, mom?"  
  
"About your father," She paused only momentarily. "Your father was a great man. He was an outsider. I ran into him when I was seventeen, I was eighteen when you came around." Earth smiled at that. "I ran into him when I nearly fell a cliff. He caught me and pulled me back up. From that moment on, I was fallen for him. We spent much time together, he and I. We would me in the meadow almost every night. And though he was much older than me, he taught me many things. Opened my world to new things, new beliefs. He showed me the world outside though I never left the woods." She paused again, checking her daughter's expression. It was wanting, wanting to know more. She went on. "Your father told me very little about his life, except that it was dangerous. That I shouldn't get caught up in it. What he did tell was that he had special...abilities."  
  
"What special abilities?" Earth asked, speaking for the first time since her mom had begun.  
  
"He has unbreakable bones, animal-like senses, and he could heal himself if her got hurt." She laughed, "He also has these three claws that come out of the backs of his hands." They both laughed. "When everyone, including myself, found out I was pregnant, I was exiled because I knew the father was an outsider."  
  
"Is that why we don't lice with Wolf and Water?"  
  
"Yes, dear. That's why. Before I rode off, I told my mom and the tribe that I was going to raise you and you were going to be great like your father."  
  
"And I am, aren't?"  
  
"Yes, dear. You are. Let's keep this little secret, okay? No one knows your father's name or about his powers."  
  
"Do you, mom, know his name?" They had walked back to their lean-to and were settling in for bed.  
  
"Yes, dearling, I do, but I made him a promise to never tell anyone his name. And I've never broken that promise. Now, good night, my deerling. Sleep tight." With that, both went to bed, both with much to think about.  
  
The next morning, Fawn woke to a strange sight. Greywolf was bent over the fire cooking. Earth, she noticed, was not in the lean-to. She looked around.  
  
"She's off riding Ravenhold. Come and have breakfast," he said from the fire. She did so, sitting down beside him.  
  
"Good morning. We didn't expect you today."  
  
"I thought I'd surprise you." He said handing her the breakfast he had just made. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed her not smiling.  
  
"Last night I told he about her father. I felt she was old enough and mature enough to know." She looked up at him.  
  
"How did she take it?"  
  
"Just fine. Even about being exiled. Grey Wolf, there's something different about her. Something I don't think the tribe would ever except even if we made it back to them."  
  
End chapter four. Five coming. 


	5. Exploring New Fields

Life Happens chapter five: Exploring New Fields  
  
Spotted Fawn had told Grey Wolf all the Earth had shown and told her. He had taken this information, processed it, and accepted it. He had promised to never tell anyone, unless her was told by her to do so. After that, they decided to take a walk while Earth was riding on Ravenhold. They had no worried about leaving the lean-to knowing Earth could find them anywhere. They walked away from the little meadow to an area that Fawn love. They sat down on a fallen log, holding hands and watching the leaves blow in the trees.  
  
While her mom and Grey Wolf were off, Earth ventured away from the meadow. She headed in what she knew was a northeast direction. Eventually she came to the ledge of a cliff. "I wonder Ravenhold, if this is where mom met my father," She wanted to go exploring, but thought that her mom or Grey Wolf might get back and find her farther away than she should be. So she rode home. She had several mile to go.  
  
Grey Wolf and Spotted Fawn sat for a long time, holding hands and enjoying each other. She had her head laying on his shoulder just resting. The hand that wasn't entwined in hers was gently stroking her hair. They were sitting very close, and when she turned her head up to look at him, she caught his stare. Pulling her head away from his shoulder, she managed to keep their eyes locked. She felt herself wanting to be closer to him. For the past ten years he had cared enough to come and check on her and Earth every chance he got. Besides Rippling Water, he was the only person from her tribe she had talked to since her exile. He knew all of her secrets save for the name of Earth's father, and still accepted them.  
  
He broke her train of thought when he stood and pulled her with him. When both were standing, he wrapped her in a warm embrace. She naturally wrapped her arms around his muscular waist, feeling the warm skin beneath. Using his fingers he forced her chin up, forcing her to lock eyes with him once again. She could feel the warmth and acceptance in his eyes, and there was something more. Something she hadn't noticed before. What was it? Then that question was answered. He bent his head down and captured her mouth with his. When he released her, she peacefully laid her head on his chest with a smile. Reluctantly he said, "I think we should get back."  
  
Two more years had passed with Grey Wolf coming as much as possible, and many more visits with Rippling Water. It got to the point where Wolf and Water would come together and while Water and Earth would practice, Fawn and Wolf would disappear together, never telling where they were going.  
  
They got very close during this time. Spotted Fawn didn't have to worry about Earth when she was with Water. Therefore, she allowed herself to loosen and open up more. This, she noticed, let him feel freer to be open with her. He told her that even when she was promised to his late brother he had held feelings for her.  
  
"Really?" she had questioned.  
  
"Really!" he had answered. That had sent them laughing uncontrollably. There were many days filled with this happiness.  
  
Then, one day, Grey Wolf rode into the little meadow, greeted Earth with a warm hug and a present, then went to see Fawn. Knowing Water wasn't around to watch Earth, he only took her as far as behind the lean-to where they could still see her. There was a grim expression on his face and that scared her. When he had gone as far as he wanted, he stopped, pulling her to him. After one of his passionate kisses, he pushed her back to arms length, and said, "I'm sorry. That's the last time that can happen."  
  
"Grey Wolf, what are you saying?" she had her hands gripped hard on his arms.  
  
"I just found out that my father has promised my hand in marriage to another woman," The grim expression was still on his handsome face. "They've had this planned for awhile. He never told me. Never asked me if...if there was...someone..." She could hear the anger and rage in his voice, but knew he would not blow his temper. He was too good a man for that.  
  
"Maybe you can talk to him," she offered. "Are you still going to be able to come out here?"  
  
He took her in his arms again, wanting to show her how he really felt. "Even if I could, I don't think it would be wise." He hoped she understood, but didn't. Her eyes asked the question.  
  
"Unwise, how?"  
  
"Surely you've notice how I feel for you?" he questioned lightly. When she shook her head and blinked, he seen the tears in her eyes and knew so. Their foreheads were together, his hands held her close and hers rested on his chest. "I've fallen in love with you, Spotted Fawn. You and Earth, the way you've managed to take care of yourselves out her. Everything about you."  
  
"Even if Earth is some..." He cut her short.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I feel like she's mine. I want her for my own, Fawn. I have since I first seen her laying there in her crib." He pulled apart from her. "I want you." They kissed again, just as deep and passionate.  
  
"I want you, too. I love you, Grey Wolf."  
  
"And I you. And Earth." He embraced her in a warm hug. "I'll talk to father. Tell him how I feel. It'll be alright. I promise."  
  
"And you always keep your promises." They walked back around to the front.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have to go. I just wanted to tell you that and bring her gift." At that Fawn spotted Earth running around in a new, larger dress that would last longer than the one she had been wearing.  
  
"She loves it."  
  
"I'm glad. Well, I had better go. I love you, Fawn." Wit that he hugged Earth good bye, mounted his horse and rode off. When he was gone Earth went to her mother and asked, "Mom, when's he going to just stay with us?"  
  
"I don't know, honey. Maybe soon."  
  
"I'm going to go riding now, okay?"  
  
"You've been going off a lot lately. Where have you been going?" he mom asked.  
  
"There's this little place Ravenhold and I have been exploring. I've been practicing my powers too."  
  
"You haven't been cutting yourself, have you?"  
  
"No, mother, but a few scarps from trees and briers have tested that power so I don't have to. Can I go now?"  
  
"Take your bow and quiver, and your knife. And be safe, deerling."  
  
"Okay, mom, I love you." She rode off, heading towards the canyon to do some more exploring.  
  
When she reached the cliffs she dismounted and walked towards the edge. She had come here for several days. Each day she spent looking around, trying to find a safe way down. This had become habit over the past two years. The day before, however, there had been a large down pour, and some of her better ideas had washed away. She was going to need to find new ways to get down now. That meant leaving the meadow more.  
  
Her plan was that, early one morning, she would get up before her mom awoke, ride out to the cliffs, and make her trip down the cliffs. Her mom would be a little upset about her trip if she found out. It would be several days before she could come out and explore again.  
  
That morning when Grey Wolf returned to the village, he asked his father if the two of them could take a walk alone. Whispering Wind agreed, and the two headed out on foot. It wasn't until several minutes into their walk that Grey Wolf started the conversation. He had needed the time to arrange his thoughts. He hoped he was ready.  
  
"Father, the reason I wanted to talk was, is about my future. I know you've promised my hand in marriage without my knowledge."  
  
"I felt it best for the tribe if my only living son marry the daughter of the warrior who saved me." "Father, this is my life. I am pass the age that you can decided who I marry." He looked to his father. "Besides,...there's already someone."  
  
"There is?" the chief was shocked to learn this.  
  
"Yes. I've been...seeing her for twelve years now."  
  
"Twelve years? Why haven't I seen you two together?"  
  
"Because, father, she doesn't live in the village. It started out as friends. We grew up together, but now....now, father, I can't see spending a day without her."  
  
"Well, who is this woman who so deftly stole you heart?"  
  
"Spotted Fawn," he answered not giving an inch.  
  
"Spotted Fawn?!" his father yelled. "When have you seen her? She's exiled from the tribe!"  
  
"Yes, I know. For the past twelve years I've been sneaking off to see her. The times I've been gone all day I've spent with her and Earth."  
  
"Earth?" his father looked confused.  
  
"Fawn's daughter. The reason you exiled her. Father, I love her...I love them. I've watched Earth grow up since she was just a year old. Please, I beg you, call off this marriage. Let my marry Fawn." His eyes were starting to fill with tears. The chief was silent and that terrified him. When his father did speak, he said, "The only way she, they, are allowed back into the tribe is to marry a man from the tribe. Since the child has not been giving up and is still alive, that's the last option. Is that why you're doing this?"  
  
"No, sir. I'm doing this because I love her. She completes me. I've had these past years to spend little than a day with her and I want nothing more than to be with her for a whole day. Forever."  
  
"She was promised to your brother. She bore another man's child. Have you considered this?"  
  
"She never loved Running Creek. We were always closer. And as for Earth being another man's child, I feel that I've been there for her longer, I've watched her grow into a beautiful little girl. I already consider her mine."  
  
"You're serious about this," the chief observed. He was quiet for another several minutes as they walked back. He stopped several yards outside of the village. Laying his hands on the taller man's shoulders, he said, "It will take some doing, but if you love her that much, you may have her. As long as she'll have you."  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
"Don't go running off to tell her right now. I don't want you seeing her until we have this marriage settled out. And I would like to see where she's been staying at all this years." With that father and son headed into the village, their hearts heavy with happiness.  
  
End chapter five. Six coming. 


	6. First Lost

Here's the sixth chapter of Morgana's life.  
  
Life Happens chapter six: First Lost  
  
Several weeks had gone by since she had found the best way to get down the cliff. She had laid out everything the night before after her mom had gone to bed. When the sun had risen, she mounted Ravenhold and rode off. After reaching the cliff, she led him around to the best place to descend. Slowly they started down, taking every step easily.  
  
About half way down she heard a small noise that sounded like ice breaking. A ledge that had taken a hard beating during the past several storms. She hadn't noticed this unsteady ledge when viewing the area. It had looked like the strongest ledge in the area. It had given way.  
  
She found herself and Ravenhold falling. His hooves buckled from under him, he fell sideways; tumbling down the side. She rolled under him, his heavy body rolling on top of her. Though he was only five years old, he was a large horse. She was scared that he might crush her, but she was more worried that he would break his leg of neck. What would she do without him. He would be the first person she had ever lost. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ravenhold's body hit the ground floor hard. Then felt herself land on top of him. The last thing she heard was the ragged breathing of her best friend.  
  
Finally the day had come that Grey Wolf was to go get Spotted Fawn and Earth, and bring them home. He and his father had headed out at early light. This trip seemed longer not only because he had no horse to ride, but because this was to be the last time he would make the trip home alone.  
  
They came to the little meadow in the woods. When the chief set eyes on the little lean-to, Grey Wolf knew what he was thinking. He leaned over and said, "Impressive for a little exiled, pregnant girl."  
  
"Did you do any of this?" The chief was surprised to see exactly how well the young girl had done.  
  
"No. I never lifted a hand. This was built before I came here. It was smaller, but they enlarged it when Earth got bigger." There was a huge smile on his face spreading ear to ear. He walked to the little lean-to and called out her name. She came running from the creek and jumped into his arms. Embracing her tightly, he relished the moment. Slowly he let her down then kissed her deeply. When they broke, he whispered in her ear, and her head snapped towards the entrance of the meadow. There he was, the man who had exiled her. She clung to Wolf for fear of losing him.  
  
Chief Whispering Wing, leaving his horse, walked towards them, meeting them in front of the lean-to. "Hello, Spotted Fawn. It's been a long time. You've done well for yourself. And your daughter," he added afterwards. Of course he would know about her now. "We've come here to discuss something with you. You remember the terms of your exile?" She shook her head. 'Like they were yesterday.' "Grey Wolf has informed of how he feels about you. But I have already made plans for him." She gasped at this. "But as he has pointed out, he is past the age that I can determine who he marries. It took some compromises, but after giving up several of his best horses, including his war mount, he is free to do what he wants." After saying that, he left the rest to Grey Wolf  
  
"Fawn, I love you, you know that. And if you will have me, I want you to be my wife...and Earth to be my daughter." He took a deep breath, then asked, "Will you have me, Fawn?"  
  
"Yes. You're the only person who's been here for me. Well, Water, but..." They laughed. "I can't see a day not spending it with you." They kissed, and it was the deepest they had ever shared.  
  
"Speaking of Earth, where is she?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been looking for her all morning. She must have left before I awoke."  
  
"Don't worry, Fawn. We'll find her," the chief said. "Let's start looking for her."  
  
They spent a few minutes looking around the meadow, and when Wolf had called to them he said, "I've found tracks." They mounted up, the chief on his horse and Wolf and Fawn on hers, and rode off. They rode in the directions the tracks were heading. After following the tracks for several miles, Wolf decided that if Fawn would ride with the chief, he could scout ahead. So that's what they did. When she had dismounted he rode ahead at a quick speed, following the tracks.  
  
He came to the edge of the cliff, and seeing the tracks leading around the canyon, looked to see where she may have gone. Not thinking she might have tried to go down, he nonchalantly looked at the walls and floor. That's when he noticed the large pile at the foot of the cliff. And there, a soft crying sound. It was her! He dismounted quickly and began to descend.  
  
When Whispering Wing and Spotted Fawn caught up, they noticed Grey Wolf descending, all the grace of his namesake shining through in the agile movements. Fawn panicked when she saw what he was facing towards. He daughter lay in a slump at the bottom, but what caused her to panic even farther was when she realized these were the same cliffs where he had rescued her. The memories came rushing back. It took everything in her to not run down the cliff towards her only child. The only thing that kept her there was the knowledge that she wasn't as surefooted as Wolf was and could only cause more harm. They dismounted and ran to where Wolf had descended.  
  
He had just reached her now, all laid over her horse. Before saying anything, he looked her over for any major injuries. Thankfully there were none or they had all healed before they had gotten to her. That wasn't the case. Several small scrapes that would have healed in no time were still visible over her body. She was clinging to Ravenhold. He slowly laid his hands on her back and eased her off. When he had her facing him, he asked, "What happened, honey?"  
  
"We just wanted to explore the canyon. We thought this would be the safest way down. Then...then the cliff broke, and he said he couldn't control his legs." She was crying heavily now, and he had no problem believing her story and asked her to go on. "We started rolling down the cliff and then he hit the bottom and I fell on top of him. His breathing...it didn't sound right. I...I tried to heal him, Wolf. I did. But it didn't help. I couldn't get enough strength. I really tried."  
  
"I know you did, honey. I know." he hugged her tightly and just let her cry.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Earth, it's not your fault. Sometimes these things just happen and people and animals die. This is your first great lost and it's going to hurt for a long time. You were so close to Ravenhold," he smiled up to the little girl from his kneeled position. "But, honey, I'm sorry, he won't be coming back. At least," he said a few seconds later, "at least you weren't killed or injured too badly."  
  
"I used all my power to try and heal him. I had no energy left."  
  
"That's okay. My father, the chief, is here. He wants to meet you, but I don't think he should know about your gifts so soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you remember what your mom told you about why you live out here?" She shook her head. "Well," he stood. "Earth, I want you and Fawn to come live with me. I want your mom to be my wife and you my daughter. I know that's not getting Ravenhold back, but doesn't that sound good?"  
  
"Finally," she said through her tears hugging him tightly. "Now I can finally call you dad." That made him cry.  
  
"That sounds good to me. And if you want, we can get you another horse..."  
  
"No," she cut in. "I don't want another horse. Not right now. Maybe later." With that she went and took the bridle from him and placed a kiss in the middle of his forehead. She whispered "I love you" and then climbed onto Wolf's back as they began their journey up.  
  
Once out, Earth ran to her mother, who had tears in her eyes. After a moment of crying, Fawn introduced her daughter to the chief. "Chief Whispering Wind, I would like for you to meet my daughter, Earth. Earth, this is Chief Whispering Wing of the Cherokees. He's the chief of our tribe."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, sir. I'm sorry about all of this," she greeted, every bit the respectful twelve year-old turning thirteen in three days.  
  
"Don't be sorry, my dear. And I'm pleased to meet you. What do you say we go home?" She shook her head and walked back over to Wolf, who picked her up in his arms. They walked back to their horses and mounted up, the chief and Fawn on his, Grey Wolf and Earth still wrapped in his arms, on Fawn's mare. They rode in silence to the little meadow. After packing all of their belongings, Spotted Fawn and Earth said goodbye to their little home. Fawn promised that they could come back as often as they liked. That made Earth a little happier. When everything had been packed onto Fawn's mare they headed out, Grey Wolf walking, still carrying Earth in his arms.  
  
End chapter six. Seven coming. Sad face. Why'd I do that? Because of how you use it later on. Oh, yeah. Thanks for telling in me, self. Bye. 


	7. Acceptance

Life Happens chapter seven: Acceptance

Just two days after Earth's thirteen birthday, Grey Wolf and Spotted Fawn pledged their love to each other in front of the whole tribe. Earth was so happy to be gaining, officially, a father, though she had always considered him that. She decided that she would spend the night with Water so her mother and father could have some time together. Water, though happy for her to stay, had mentioned she could stay the night with a friend. Surely she had made a few by now. That's when Earth told her that none of the children wanted to be her friend, and that they called her the half-bred. Water was saddened by this, but over the weeks she noticed the young girl seemed to not care as she was intuned to her studies of the ways of the white men and their practicing. Still concerned about her lack of friends, Rippling Water asked to speak with Spotted Fawn and Grey Wolf that evening.

"She's used to not having children her age around. Growing up, all se had was me, the animals and later on Ravenhold." Fawn looked sad at remembering the stallion that had been her daughter's best friend for so long. Earth had not avoided horses after his death, but she had not let herself get close to another horse.

"She doesn't seem to be unhappy," Wolf noted. "I know she missed Ravenhold, but she plays with other animals, does her studies well, practices with you, Water."

"But I worry that she has no friends her age. If she goes to collage like she says she wants to, she won't have any people skills."

"Her people skills are fine," Fawn said protectively.

"She talks to you, Wolf, me, the chief and...the animals," Water pointed out. "She needs human friends. Did you know the children call her the half-bred?" Fawn and Wolf just sat there and stared at their friend. She was a little older than them, and much wiser; but they knew Earth was used to being alone save for her animals.

About that time, Earth, who had listened to the whole conversation, steeped out of her shadows. She was still young, now only fifteen. Wolf had married her mother two years ago, were expecting their first child together, though Wolf considered Earth his own, and she had coped well with leaving her meadow; but now as well with the loss of Ravenhold. But with all the hurt brought on by that, she used it to fuel her desire to help the tribe by becoming a layer. She had wished to help her tribe by fighting the government, but not with her bow and arrows. This decision had mapped the course of her life. She had entered into private schools taking the name Morgana Greywolf, and in a few years she would be graduating with honors, though never once attending lower level classes.

Now, she was standing near her family's fire, bow in hand, quiver on her back, and knife strapped to her narrow hips. She was wearing an outfit Wolf, her father, had made her.

"For the record," she said in a very lawyer-like voice, "I am use to not having friends. I had Mother, Father, the animals when I discovered I could talk to them, and...Ravenhold." She paused and blinked back a tear. "I like my solitude. I have time to concentrate on my studies, to practice with my bow and knife, and to further develop my powers." She started to walk away, but turned around to say, "I no longer care that they call me the 'half-bred.' I can be them any day. They can never be me." With that said, she walked away from the three adults, the glow of the fire shadowing her leave.

"Just think," the young girl said to her best friend, "now we may be able to hunt with the men."

"I know. This so exciting." The other girl cried.

Earth had just come back from her trek to the meadow, and the memorial made for Ravenhold, and was curious as to the reason for the gathering.

"What's going on?" she asked of two girls near her age standing in the back.

"The chief is about to make an announcement," one said, then snickered to her friend. Earth paid little attention to the 'half-bred' insult the girls gave and moved closer to the front. She wanted to hear everything her grandfather said.

She hadn't quite gotten use to calling or even thinking of him as that though it had nearly been three years. Her sixteenth birthday was tomorrow, and she had planned to visit the meadow and memorial again, but when she heard what the chief was saying, she was going to change her plans.

"My people," Chief Whispering Wind called out raising his hands high above his head for all to see. "It has come to my attention that after years of battles with the white men and our neighboring tribes we have had many years of peace. With this peace I had hoped that those lost from us would be replaced by a new generation of warriors protecting our home. We have few hunters left." His head was hung in sorrow, his hands at his side. "That is why, from this day forth, men and women from the age of sixteen up are allowed and asked to hunt." There was a roar of happy cheers from the people below. "Tomorrow, after the sun rises in the East, there will be a great hunt for all of our new hunters. Take this day and rest. For tomorrow you will need your strength."

He left his ledge, the Ledge of Knowledge, and joined his son on the ground. Spotted Fawn was standing with them and watched Earth walk over to a couple of girls. Her expression that of the fox, a trickster. When Earth walked over to them she was smiling ear to ear.

"Mother, Father," she said softly, "I wish to go hunting tomorrow. To become a new huntress for the tribe. I wish to help my people in any, every way."

"Young Earth," Whispering Wind stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have my blessing for a great hunt. Go and rest now."

"Thank you, Grandfather Chief." That was the easiest thing to call him. It fit both aspects. She headed to her tipi, her mother following.

"What did you say to those two girls before coming over?" she asked in a parental voice.

"I just told them I was sorry they had to wait a few more years before they could join the hunt," Earth answered honestly, and walked away.

"That girl. No wonder she has no friends."

The next morning, Earth was up before everyone else. She was busy preparing her bow and arrowheads and knife. Finally the rest of the village woke up, and she was ready for the hunt. After a short speech by the chief, the hunt began. Earth watched as everyone headed off in relatively the same direction. She followed, then after a few yards doubled-back past the village to the east. She knew where good meadows full of deer would make a great hunting ground. She had hunted there before, secretly, a few times for small game. And only when she seriously needed to.

It was a sacred place to the deer, and she did not want to make it public knowledge to her tribe. For that had been the deal between herself and the deer folk. She could hunt on rare occasions, but she could never tell where she hunted. Until lately, she couldn't even say she was hunting. It would not be a hard secret to keep.

She reached the meadow. Bucks and does as far as the meadow stretched, all grazing peacefully. Skillfully, she brought her bow up, and pulled an arrow from the quiver. Her steady aim leveled on one of the larger bucks, an older one close to the end of his life. He had a large rack, fine hide, and plenty of meat. She released the arrow. It struck the vital area, and the buck fell over, dead. No suffering, a clean kill. The way she liked it. For she was so close to the animals she could feel their pain, and did not want them to suffer.

She walked to the fallen stag, kneeled beside it, and gave thanks for it and the meat and warmth it would bring. After gutting it and throwing the insides to the crows, she carried it back it back to the village. It was a large buck, but nothing she couldn't handle thanks to her gift.

When she returned to the village, she walked straight through the southern entrance as though that was where she had been. With everyone watching her, she carried her kill through the village to the chief's tipi. Stopping outside, she said, "Great Chief Whispering Wing, I bring you a great kill to feed out great people."

The chief stepped out to see his granddaughter, and was surprised by the large, meaty buck hung over her shoulders. "Granddaughter Nature, this is a magnificent kill." She placed it on the ground in front of him. "The spirits have blessed you greatly. Your first kill has proven you will be a great huntress." He walked over to her. "You are to keep the antlers and hide as a reminder of your first hunt."

"May I also have the legs, Grandfather Chief? From the knee down."

"Why, my Nature?"

"So that I may have his speed." She bowed.

"Then you shall have them," he answered her.

"Thank you."

So that the rest could hear, he said, "Go and rest, young Nature, you have had a successful day." She bowed again and returned to her tipi.

Later that evening, while Earth was completing her studies, Grey Wolf brought the antlers and legs from her kill.

"The hide will take longer. It's being tanned for you." She took the objects and looked over them. "What are you going to do with them, daughter?" he asked crouching by her, looking at one of the legs in his hands.

"I hadn't thought about it," she contested, laughing. "I don't even know why I asked for them."

"Keep them. Whether you find use or not. Keep them."

"Thank you, Father," she said as he was walking out.

"For what?" he asked turning back around.

"Teaching me to hunt."

"You must thank your mother and Water as well."

"Yes, but you were the one who took me hunting with you. Taught me to give thanks to the animal. Not just for it."

"If you'd really like to thank Water, your mother, and myself," he spoke softy, "Keep those lessons with you, always."

"I will, Father."

"That's my girl. Finish your studies, then rest. You've had a long day." He walked out.

'_My girl.'_ The thought in her mind felt better then the honor of her first official hunt. She had a father, and he accepted her, as her. His daughter.

End chapter seven. 8 coming.


	8. Settling In

And here's the eight chapter of this story. Wolfsong

Life Happens chapter eight: Settling In

Six years after she and her mother had moved into the village with Grey Wolf, Earth, or Morgana as she now called herself, was busy packing. She had graduated from private school with honors, and had been accepted to Harvard Law due to her grades and credits as a law student, and thanks to student loans and grants. She was to move to Massachuset before the first semester started. She didn't want to leave her mother, father, Water, or her grandfather; or the land that she loved. The land she was connected to. But this would give her the chance to help her tribe in a greater scale. After graduating from college, she could become a lawyer and help bring their land back from the government. She had to do this.

She had packed everything from her favorite sleeping hides, to her dream catcher the medicine man had made her, to the legs and antlers of her first official kill. She even took the handmade bridle last used on Ravenhold. It had never touched another horse. It was sacred to her.

She looked around the tipi. Nothing of her left in here. It would go to another family until she returned. If she returned. She stepped outside, looked at the exterior, memorizing every detail. Two of the young warriors, younger then she, took her larger bags and placed them atop a mount. She would walk and carry the smaller one herself. Her bow and quiver had already been packed, and the small knife Wolf had given her was strapped to her waist. Water, Chief Whispering Wind, and her mother and father walked over to her.

"May all the spirits watch out for you, Earth," Water blessed and hugged the young nineteen year old. Quickly she walked away, hiding her tears. She would not say goodbye. The chief was next.

"You have not had the best life, but you have become a fine young lady, and a wonderful Cherokee because of it. Be blessed, Nature. Never forget who you are. You are Nature herself." He hugged his granddaughter then placed a bundle of leather in her hands, and walked away. She opened the package. Two leather arm bands with a small amount of fringe were inside. She placed one on each arm, feeling the pride and strength of her people and their chief.

"Are you ready, Earth," her mother asked, her voice not wanting to ask the question. She nodded her head. Spotted Fawn and Grey Wolf mounted their horses, took the lead from the young warrior, and they left for the city, Earth on foot.

Two days later they reached the outskirts of Colorado Springs. They stopped, unloaded her bags and said their farewells. Earth's other siblings had been left with friends at the village. Her mother was crying.

"Don't worry, mom. I will return as much as I can. I will not leave for ever. But I feel I must do this." They hugged tightly.

"I know, my daughter. This will be the first time we've been separated since you were born. It will be lonely without you." She cupped her daughter's face in her worn hands. "I love you, Earth. Always remember that."

"I will." Morgana was close to tears.

"And never forget what you are," Grey Wolf stated, now the one hugging her.

"A mutant," she said confusedly.

"A Cherokee," he replied bracing her shoulders. "Bring pride to your people."

"Thank you,...father." She hugged him again tighter. He and her mother along with Water had been the only constant things in her life. Now they would not be there physically to run to. But their love would be. "I must go," she said through the tears.

"Here. Take these with you." Fawn handed her a bag. She took and opened it. A pair of knee-heigh boots made of the finest deer hide with fringe around the top and a matching top and skirt were inside. Earth was in awe.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." The tears were returning.

"Your father made the top and skirt, and the boots. I just put the fringe on." She smiled through her tears as well. "You may not be able to wear the outfit to class, but the boots can go everywhere."

"Just something to help you feel at home." Wolf had been making her clothes since before she was born. Morgana would treasure it.

"I love both of you. I will write...and have the birds bring you my letters," she informed, trying to get a grip on herself.

"And we shall send our own."

About that time they saw the bus coming down the road. Morgana closed the bag and threw it over her shoulder. With one last hug to each parent, they mounted up and rode off. When the bus stopped in front of her and the doors opened she picked up her bags and boarded.

The ride to the bus station wasn't long, and she made it to her next bus early. Three bus rides later, Morgana found herself right out side of Boston. With the change and card she had received from the college, she made her first phone call.

"May I speak with Rhonde Connors, please."

"Speaking," the voice answered.

"This is Morgana. Morgana Greywolf. I was told to call you once I made it to Boston," Morgana informed.

"Yes. My new roommate, right? You're at the bus station, right? I'll be down to get you. Jus' hang tight, hon." The voice was gone and a dial tone replaced it.

It was twenty minutes later when a tall woman, with the brightest red hair Morgana had ever seen strode over to her.

"Morgana?" the familiar voice asked. She heard but was distracted by the black, leather-looking miniskirt, bright pink tube top, and cheetah print jacket. "Welcome to the city, kid. You'll get use to the style eventually."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I've just never...This is my first time in a large city."

"You should see San Francisco sometime," Rhonde said nonchalantly under her breath.

"I'm just use to..." She looked down to herself, and back.

"No harm, sweetie. If you've got it, flaunt it. And I've got it, so I flaunt it. But don't let my appearance fool you. I'm highly intelligent." She looked over her new charge. "Now, let's get you home. My car is over here. You have ridden in a car before, right?" she asked taking one of the large bags.

"I've been on several buses recently," Morgana answered.

"Well, this is different." They placed the three largest bags in the trunk of the little compact, and she kept the smallest one with her. "Here's the plan: We take your stuff back to campus and unload. Unpacking can come later. I say we go get you some school clothes. Brown looks great on you, babe, but you need some variety."

"If you say so." Morgana had no clue about this world.

"Careful. That can get you into trouble. Now," Rhonde smiled starting the engine, "Let's shop!"

They took the bags and left them in the dorm room. They then went to the nearest, and in Rhonde's opinion, the best shopping mall in Boston. After a few hours of shopping, trying on clothes and eating at Rhonde's favorite diner they made it home around one in the morning. They placed her purchases in Morgana's room, where Rhonde left her to get settled in. With a "Class starts on Monday" and "Nighty, night" Morgana was alone for the first time since she had arrived.

She started by putting her new things in the lat three drawers of her oak dresser-she could tell what each piece of furniture was just by looking-and a few things in the small closet. When she had thrown away the plastic bags, she began on the ones from home.

First she opened the one with her sleeping hides. She placed one, a large bear skin, on top of her bed. A smaller one she took and rolled into a pillow and placed it behind her. Two more hides.

"What to do with these?" she asked herself, and noticed the pictures on the wall. "Rhonde," she yelled out the door. "Can I decorate how I want/"

"Yeah. Have at it," she yelled back. So she did.

Taking down the two pictures of fruit and finding a hammer and nails, she hung one of the hides-her first official kill- next to her bed. The other one she placed on the wall next to the door. She hung the dream catcher above the bed. After hammering a large nail in the wall, she hung Ravenhold's bridle where she could easily see it. She placed a few other things around the room, things that reminded her of home. Finally, she took out the new outfit her parents had given her and placed them in the top drawer. Settling onto the bed, another new experience, under one of her hides, she fell asleep, head cushioned on the smaller skin.

End chapter eight. 9 coming.


	9. The New Start

And here's nine.

Life Happens chapter nine: The New Start

The next morning, Morgana left her room and headed to the kitchen. Rhonde was in there, doing something with a large black box attached to the wall.

"Morning," she called over her shoulder.

"Are we to go get breakfast now?" Morgana asked innocently. Rhonde turned around.

"Honey, we don't go out and kill our food every morning." She walked over to the young native. "Usually, you walk to the cupboard or the freezer, pull something out-cereal, whatever-and eat it. If it's from the freezer, you throw it in the microwave and zap it."

"It's not fresh?" Morgana was confused, and already wanted to go home. At least she knew at to cook at home.

"Oh, it's fresh. Fresh from the microwave. In the city you have to eat faster, so that you can get where you're going faster. That's the way life is. Now," she said when a timer went off. "How about a breakfast burrito?"

The day was Saturday and they had nothing to do, except for one essay Rhonde had to complete for a sociology class. Morgana was left to do what she wanted. Rhonde had promised to go with her to enroll after the paper was finished. Until then, Morgana moved the largest furniture in the living room against the walls then changed into the outfit from her parents.

Barefooted, she stepped into the living room. She began with some of the stretches Rippling Water had taught her. She had learned that if muscles were not stretched properly they could be injured to the point of no use. She spent a good half hour on her stretches. By the time Rhonde had stepped from her room at the other end into the kitchen, she had been training for over two hours. Rhonde stopped in her tracks to the kitchen when she spotted Morgana in the living room, knife in hand.

"Morg, what are you doing?" she asked in a calm, low voice. Morgana stopped and turned around.

"Hello, Rhonde. I'm just practicing."

"Practicing what?" Rhonde looked confused.

"Things I learned at home. Moves that keep my body strong and agile."

"And the knife?" she pointed to it in Morgana's hand. She looked at it as though it were a part of her.

"These were more...fighting moves than stretching." Rhonde's brow raised. "I use to challenge the young men of my tribe. To test my skills and strength." She sheathed the knife.

"Ever get beaten?" Rhonde asked helping replace the furniture.

"Only when my father took me on." She smiled at the memory.

"You miss them." It was a comment, then the question, "What's with the outfit?"

"My parents made this for me." She looked to the top and bottom. "Something to always remember them by." She sat down on the couch across from Rhonde.

"Looks comfy. And the arm things?"

"My grandfather, Chief Whispering Wind, gave them to me."

"So you're a princess?" Rhon inquired.

"Not exactly." Rhonde waved a hand as if to go on. "I'm what you would call...adopted. My father did not conceive me." She looked down with the shame her tribe had once felt.

"That's cool. Are you and...the man you call your father close?"

"Extremely close." She raised her head. "He gave me my first bow and quiver. I still have them."

"In your room?" Morgana shook her head. "Come on." She dragged Morgana into her room. She went and sat on the bed while Rhonde looked around. "Interesting. Lot's of hides."

"Hides are important. They cloth us, give us bedding, and keeps us warm."

"Here we have the GAP, Serta mattresses, and General Electric for that." Morgana looked at her. "Never mind. Later." She went on looking around. Starting at the hide hanging by the door, to the plants on the dresser, the large hide by the bed and stopped at the worn bridle. She was about to touch it when Morgana stopped her.

"Please. That's the one thing I ask you not to touch. It's very sacred to me." She dropped her hand and her head.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Rhonde paused. "It's the most beautiful bridle I think I've ever seen. Handmade?"

Morgana shook her head. "My father made it. It and others as we grew. They're not hung."

"You have a horse? What's her name?" Rhonde was interested totally now.

"Had. I had a horse. His name was Ravenhold. My father gave him to me when I was five."

"I thought...What happened to him?" Rhonde was confused, and reminded herself to ask more questions later about this girl's past.

"Can we go enroll me now? I don't want to talk about it." She fought hard to keep her tears back, and nearly won.

"Okay. Get dressed and we can go," Rhonde said slipping out, 'Oops,' passing through her mind.

Morgana dressed, but had to stop when she couldn't see through the tears. Rhonde came in then, finding her crying in just her underwear. "Easy, child. Just let it out," she encouraged, rocking the younger woman. "Jus' let it out."

When the tears had stopped and she had finished dressing the two headed out. They went to the administrative office and parked in front. Rhonde led her to the attendance office then told her she would be back after dropping off a paper. So Morgana was alone again.

Head held high, she walked into the crowed office. Before she could grab hold of the door handle a young man, probably twenty-one with auburn red hair and dangerously green eyes, stormed out, angry about something. "Watch it," he barked, a voice with no accent but many. He turned for a second and spotted the earth skinned lady that had blocked his exit. Nostrils flaring, he left in a huff. Thinking she might see him in a class, she continued about her business. When she had finished, Rhonde was waiting outside for her. Together they left campus and headed for lunch.

Monday rolled around, and the two prepared for class. Rhonde came out in silver snake skin pants and matching boots, a tight black short sleeve shirt and a hot pink jacket. Her hair was up in loose, red curls everywhere. Again Morgana was shocked, but said nothing. Her own attire was simpler. A sage green off shoulder shirt with long, flaring sleeves, a denim skirt that fell just above her knees. A large leather belt and the boots her father had made completed the look.

"Don't you look nice," Rhonde complimented. "But let's do something with your hair. You're already making a great impression. How about an unforgettable one?" So Rhonde set to work on her hair. A couple minutes later they walked out, Morgana with a new hair do.

"Okay, this is your locker, next to mine. You'll keep your books and whatever you don't need at the moment in here. You can decorate it if you like, but I don't suggest bringing in hides." They both had a laugh at that. "I'll show you to class, and...Hey, are you listening?" Rhonde said once she noticed Morgana was no longer with her.

"Uh, sorry." Morgana kept scanning the room. Rhonde's words seemed to just fly by.

"Looking for someone?" Rhonde asked in a tight voice.

"Saturday I nearly got ran over by this guy with auburn hair and the most gorgeous green eyes. I was wondering if he's here."

"You're describing someone sounding remarkably like Jackson Hooper." Rhonde eyed the native. "If he's here, you'll probably never see him again. Tends to disappear and show up only to turn things in. Come on," she said shutting her locker. "Don't want to be late on the first day." Rhonde showed Morgana to her first class, informed the teacher that she was new and had never been in a big city before, then left wishing her good luck.

"Good morning, miss..." the professor said handing her a text book.

"Greywolf. Morgana Greywolf," she filled in.

"Is 'Morgana' alright to call you by?" She shook her head yes. "You're in luck. We just had a student drop out. Though I don't know why, with this being his last semester his senior year; but oh, well. Please have a seat. Class, this is miss Morgana Greywolf. She's joining our class this semester. Does anyone have any quick questions for miss Greywolf? If that's alright?" He looked towards her in the back. A young blond guy in the front raised his hand. "Yes, Jason. You have a question."

"I was just wondering...Where are you from?" the strikingly handsome junior directed to Morgana.

She answered, "I come from a reservation two days ride from Colorado Springs."

"So you're Native?" another asked.

"Yes. Cherokee," she said proudly.

"Very interesting. Now, class, shall we get to work? You can ask Miss Morgana questions later. I'm sure she's very fascinating."

When class ended all of the students rushed out. Morgana gathered her stuff, got up, and started to leave when Mr. Lenski spoke to her.

"It will be nice have you in class, miss Morgana. You seem to know quite a bit about law already. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir." She walked out smiling and looking at her schedule and right into Jason, dropping all of her books. "I am so sorry...I"

"It's okay, Morgana. Here." He bent and picked up her books. "I'm Jason Princeton. Trying to find your next class?" He held the books for a moment.

"Yeah." She sounded frustrated. "Catching a spring buck that has been spooked is easier than finding my way around here," she said flipping the paper over and over.

"Here. Let's see where you're going now. Sociology with Mrs. Gibbs. You're in luck." He smiled. "I'm heading that way." He handed her the paper back. She took her books as well.

"Thank you," she said, the relief in her voice.

"I don't know anything about catching spring bucks that have been spooked, but I do know something. You'll get the hang of this place quicker than you think. It all ends up being a pattern."

"Think so, Mr. Princeton." She paused, thought a moment then spoke again. "Your last name is 'Princeton' and you go to Harvard."

"It is funny, isn't it," he laughed with her. "Class is this way."

End chapter nine. Ooo, is there a new love in the picture now? Wait and see.


	10. One More Good Thing

And here's chapter ten. Hope you enjoy!

Life Happens chapter ten: One More Good Thing

"So, how are you and Jason doing?" Rhonde called from the bathroom where she was busy fixing her hair.

"Rhonde, how many times must I tell you," Morgana asked, her head popping through the door, "we're just friends." She left and Rhonde followed forgetting she was attached by a cord on the curling rod.

"Then why is he coming over here tonight?" she asked conspicuously.

"He wanted help with his soc home work. We have that big test coming up."

"Morg, here in the city studying isn't always studying," Rhonde said interrupting before Morgana could go on.

"He isn't like that," she defended, hoping she was right. Things-words and their meanings-were different here.

"He's a guy. All guys are like that. You just be careful. And remember," she said returning to the bathroom, "Tomorrow night you're mine."

"I remember, Rhon. I remember. And don't you forget, I grew up in the woods without supervision. I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say, luv," she said stepping out, finally finished.

"That can get you into trouble," Morgana snapped under her breath sarcastically. Rhonde sighed and smiled, then grabbed her purse.

"You behave tonight. God only knows how much trouble I'm going to get you in tomorrow." She laughed, then kissed the top of Morgana's head, being several inched taller thanks to the heels. "Behave, Morg."

"Take your own advise, my friend." Rhonde left after another short laugh. Ten minutes later, the buzzer went off and Morgana went to the intercom.

"It's Jason," the voice rang out.

"Come on up." She had just enough time to check herself out in the mirror before the knock at the door. She answered it. "Hi. Come on in." He stepped through and looked around. "I'll take your jacket. You can put your books on the table."

"Alright, thanks. How's your day gone?" he asked politely.

"Good. Got most of my work done in class, so no homework. I've had most of the evening to do...absolutely nothing. Well, I had to help Rhonde get ready for her date, but...not hard."

"This is a nice place. Just the two of you?" Jason asked taking in the well used living room.

"Thanks," Morgana nearly chirped. "And yeah, it's just the two of us. Easier to split the cost half and half."

"And your job turned out good?" he asked remembering her filling out an application once in class.

"Yeah, the money's good. Pays the bills." Morgana smiled shyly. She didn't like dealing with American currency. She would rather trade and barter than carry slips of paper and heavy coin. There was a slight tension in the air after that question. She decided to break it. "Well, if anything, we've managed to not kill each other. Yet."

"Ever kill anything, Morgana?" he asked in a joke.

"Only my breakfast, lunch, and super for a number of years," she teased. "Would you like the tour first?"

"Sure. Lead the way," Jason answered, settling from her answer. He really hadn't thought about that, and wasn't given the chance when she took his hand and started leading him around.

"And this is my room. Not big, but more than enough." Morgana commented after showing Jason the rest of the apartment.

"Wow," he said looking at the hides and other native items filling the room. "That's a huge skin."

"Bear. Grizzly. I've had this for ever," she said rubbing her hand over the warm hide. She sat while he looked around. "My first bow and quiver. Father gave it to me. Still use it." He turned and she saw his confusion then laughed. She did, in fact, still use it. His eyes stopped on Ravenhold's bridle. His hand reached out and she caught it before he realized she had left the bed. "That is to be seen, not touched. We should start studying now."

"Okay." He didn't ask questions and they walked out, and back to the kitchen.

They spent a couple hours studying until Jason felt more comfortable with the material. She helped him with second period's homework and when they were done, they spent the next hour talking.

"Wow. It's getting late. I should really get going. I have practice tomorrow," he said starting to get up. "You are coming to the game, right?" His eyes were pleading.

"If you'll go hunting with me sometime," she answered, not letting him win too easily as she followed him to the door.

"It's a deal," he agreed shouldering his books. "See you tomorrow. And thanks." He stood with his free hand on the door knob, door half opened. He leaned down and softly kissed her, then walked out.

Morgana about melted on the spot. He kissed her! Her first kiss! He kissed her! She didn't know what to do. "Shower. Refresh myself. Write a letter to mom and dad." That was it. She cleared their glasses, put her books away and then took a nice, hot shower to quiet her mind. When she got out, she grabbed her not book and pen, and set herself to writing. When the letter was finished, she called to one of the birds outside and attached the letter to its leg. It flew away a moment later. These simple city birds didn't mind flying errands for her in return for fresh bird seed. Nothing to do now, she settled to writing in her journal.

Around eleven, Rhonde came in. "I see you're alone."

"Yeah. He left a while ago. You were wrong," Morgana said passingly.

"Something's different. What happened?" Rhonde asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Morgana kept writing.

"Whenever something happens you write in that journal," Rhonde stated heading to her room.

"I write in it every night." She followed her into the room laying the journal down in her empty seat.

"Give."

"Fine," she gave in smiling. "He kissed me! He was leaving and he leaned over and kissed me!" She sighed heavy and laid back on the bed.

"Is this your first kiss?" Eyes closed, hand on her forehead, she shook her head yes. "Good for you, Morg. Your first kiss, and he's the star football player." Morgana moaned. "What's wrong?"

"This is too new to me."

"Girlie, it's late. You've had a big day and all. Half day tomorrow. Party tomorrow night. Get some sleep," Rhonde commanded leading her to her room. There, she forced Morgana into bed threw the hide over her and left.

The next day went by quick and soon both were preparing for the night out. "Come on, girl. Night's a wastin'," Rhonde called.

"Right behind ya." The two left and headed to the club, both dressed to party. For once Morgana let Rhonde chose her outfit, and she slightly regretted it. She looked like an under paid street walker.

After an hour or so at one club, they walked to another down the street. They stayed longer at this one, but eventually they got bored of it, too. So they moved to the one across the street. Morgana danced the night away and she and Rhonde consumed several drinks. By the time they had left their fourth club, and Morgana had finished her conversation with a men about his native tattoo, she was extremely wasted.

"Rhonde," she said starting to stagger a little. "I want a tattoo."

"Morg, you should really be sober when you decide on getting a tattoo. And you should defiantly be sober when you decide what you're getting. Trust me on this."

"Why?" she asked, then belched loudly.

"Nice. See?" Rhonde pulled the top of her pants down a little to reveal a small tattoo.

"Who's 'Rick'?"

"You don't want to meet him. It was a mistake. I was drunk when I got it."

"Rhon, I really want one, and I'm not that drunk." And she really wasn't. Her healing factor had kicked in.

"Is this your first time you've had alcohol?"

"Yep."

"And you really want one? Isn't there a law in your tribe about body art?" Rhonde asked trying to change her mind.

"Not to my knowledge." She smiled.

"Do you know how much they cost?"

"Nope." She stared at Morgana.

"You're paying me back someday. Full amount."

"Deal." Then Morgana started jumping up and down.

"Do you know what you want?" She handed Rhonde a napkin.

"I drew it in that one club."

"What is it?" Rhon tried to make sense of it.

"A heart with a ribbon. On the ribbon it says 'Ravenhold'."

"But what's this?" She pointed to something small. "'Earth'?"

"My real name. Earth."

"This is what you want," she commented then led Morgana into Harry's Tattoos.

"Rhonde, good to see you again. How's the tat?"

"Fine. My friend here wants a tattoo. This one her, only nicer." She handed the man the napkin.

"She serious?" Rhon nodded. "She is old enough?"

"I'm nineteen, almost twenty," Morgana answered.

"Where at, missy?" Harry asked.

"Right there." She pointed to a spot just below her pants line.

"That place is awful tender. Are ya sure?" She shook her head. "Alright. Come into the back then, and we'll get started."

When they returned home that night, Rhonde ordered Morgana into pj bottoms and bed. She would lock up and go to bed herself.

End chapter ten, eleven coming. Aren't tattoos fun! I have one!


	11. End of A Good Thing

Two more chapters of this story, and then guess where we end up. Right back at the beginning of the whole series! On to it.

Life Happens chapter eleven: The End of A Good Thing

One week before finals. Everything was going great. Morgana was enjoying her new life at college. She had gone home a couple times to see her family. She truly missed them, and the letters started coming and going more frequently now. She had not told them she had gotten drunk, or now had a tattoo. She and Jason had gotten close. He had even given her his high school state football ring. Things were looking up. Except...her plants were dying.

She had occasionally used her powers to grow the few plants in her room that she had brought from home. Now that she was alone in the apartment, she felt safe enough to use her powers and heal them completely.

"There you go, little ones," she said to the plants. "We can't have you dying on us, can we. I have very few things left of home." A creak behind her caused her to turn around.

"Morg, what on earth are you doing?" Rhonde asked surprised, and staring at the out-stretched arm of her friend. The plant continued to grow.

"Rhon, Rhon, it's not what you think," Morgana tried.

"You're on of those...those genefreaks?" Morgana tried again to move closer and explain. "No. Stay away from me. Get out. Take your things and get out." About this time Jason had walked in. "Careful, Jason. She's a mutant. Look what she did to those plants."

"Morg?" He looked, pleading with his eyes. "Are you?"

"A mutant?" she questioned. "I don't know. I have my gifts. Grandfather Chief told me I was blessed by the spirits."

"If you have "gifts" you're a mutant," Rhonde said bitterly.

"Jason, please. I am who I am. My gifts are apart of me. Can either of you accept that?" She was stunned by the way her friends had changed from open-mindedness to prejudice. He looked down then to her.

"I don't think I can."

Everything inside her went numb. Her lip started to quiver. Bravely, she said, "I'll pack my things and leave. If that's what you want." They just stood there. She began throwing her things in her bags. The hides and other items she brought from home were packed and in no time she had her bags by the door and was packing some of the food for her trip. Everything was ready. No trace of her remained in the apartment. Rhonde and Jason stood near the door, waiting.

She opened the door, started through with her bags but stopped and faced them. To Rhonde she said, "Rhon, when I first came here I had no clues of this life. You thought me about this life and the things in it, how to deal with it. You accepted a young naive Native American who had never stepped foot in a big city. You were the first to got me to a party. First to get me drunk. I will never forget you." She turned and looked at Jason.

"Jason, you made me feel...wonderful. Alive. You were honestly interested in my life and took time to learn my ways. I was starting to see a future for us, but..." She took the ring off and started to hand it to him. He wouldn't even hold out his hand to take it. She slid it back on her finger and retrieved her bags. Her eyes were sad. "I guess this is it." Without goodbyes she walked out of the apartment, and out of her dream.

Six months later.

The sun had rose, the last of the fog was clearing. The bridge shone a bright red against a brighter blue no longer blurred by the fog. The cooing of doves could be heard from the open window of the tiny apartment. The sound of a running showering nearly out the sweet noise.

After the scene in the apartment back in Boston, she had wondered aimlessly, searching for somewhere to go. She couldn't go home, not yet. She felt she had failed her tribe and wanted to make it up to them somehow. Eventually, thanks to the use of her gifts, as she still called them, she ended up in San Francisco.

Here she had found a nice little apartment she could afford with her cashiering job at a Quicky Mart until she found something more permanent. Small though, it was enough for her. Her things remained packed, just in case she needed to run again. A month after getting set up, she applied and got a job as a museum tour guide, and that helped pay the rent and left some for the other necessities of life. And with her knowledge of history, she easily moved to head the other tour guides in this museum. It made her happy. To an extent. She had no friends, no one to talk to outside of work. _'No friends, no way of anyone finding out,'_ she had convinced herself to believe.

So she remained alone. No dating left time for other options. No friends, meant no commitments. If she couldn't be a lawyer and get her land back, she would at least use her powers to stop others from losing what was rightfully theirs. That was what had caused the aches and pains in her arms she hoped the hot water would soothe. At first, the activities of fighting thugs had been physically brutal on her with not using her powers. Soon, she began to rely on them more, and she began to have a better control of them.

The pain that ran through her body now was the effect of the fog and a very slick roof. The fog, at first, had been a great cover, but when it had become too hard to see a foot in front of her, her left foot had missed its step, and she had landed on her back on the ground two floors below where she had just been. Standing had been a trouble when she learned her ankle had snapped during the fall. Thanks to her healing factor, which she had relied more on these days of fighting crime, she hadn't had to see the doctor or go to the emergency room, and she had been able to make it home on her on steam.

This morning, though it still hurt, it felt more like a bad sprain. _'Guess I hurt it worse than I thought,'_ she had thought to herself seeing a hint of purple on the tanned skin. Quickly, she dressed in work clothes and threw on a pair of white nurse-style shoes. "Eight hours strait in heels with this ankle, no way. If they don't like it they can lump it," she said as she climbed down the stairs and entered a cab waiting for her. A fifteen minute drive later, she paid the fair and walked into the big museum. Normally, she would have just walked the distance on a nice day like today, but her ankle hurt too much this morning.

"Hi, Sam," she greeted the man behind the desk, then noticed him staring at her foot. "Hurt my ankle last night. Couldn't see through the fog and stepped wrong." She turned so he could view the ankle. At twenty-nine, ten years her senior, Sam Ellington was the head security guard of the Museum of Historical Arts and was known to notice everything.

"Jeez, Miss Wolf," he said grimacing. "That doesn't look too good."

"Didn't feel too good either," she said signing in and retrieving her clipboard from him.

"Long shift today?" he asked, his dark eyes shining out from his dark skin.

"Eight hours, no break."

"Lunch?" She shook her head. "I'll send you some lunch in your office. And a bag of ice."

"Thank you, Sam. You're the greatest," she said walking away from him into the heart of the museum. If she had made one friend since coming here, it would be Sam.

Later that day at lunch time, Morgana returned to her office for a quick lunch. The office was small, like her apartment, practically an emptied closet she used to store records with one chair that looked past it glory, file cabinets along two walls, and a small desk stuffed in the corner along the third wall. The door filled most of the fourth wall. Poor Sam could barely fit in the small space. But there sat on her desk a nice meat sandwich, bottled water, and large bag of ice. He knew she didn't believe in modern medicine, but had left a bottle of Aspirin anyway. The way her ankle looked now, it would take the rest of the day to heal. She took the Aspirin, reminding herself to thank him for being so stubborn. A quick meal, ice on her ankle and soon she was back amongst the patrons.

While on a tour through an ancient Egyptian exhibit, Morgana glanced someone vaguely familiar. She thought and thought to find where he fit into her past. _'That's it.'_ The memory became clear. He had been the guy, Jackson Hooper, who had ran into her the day she had enrolled in college. She fought to keep those memories from returning. He was in San Francisco. In her museum. Interesting. She continued on, hoping she would see him again.

That night, after the museum had closed, she went out on her nightly rounds. Her ankle had quit hurting for the most part, but was still a little sore so she used the wind that was present to transport herself, gliding where she waned to go. After checking all of the usual hot spot, stopping a purse snatcher, and secretly rescuing a cat out of a tree before the fire department had to be called, she headed to her museum.

She liked to go there when she didn't have to work. When no body else was present. She wondered through the halls, stopping at her favorites. Something didn't seem right tonight. She didn't feel alone. There were other presences here. She began searching, following the tingling in the pit of her stomach. The same feeling she got when a criminal was about.

When Morgana reached the south wing, nothing had been harmed. Now she turned the corner to the painting hall. Even though the entire building was dark, she could find her was as though it were noon. In the corner she heard rustling. Gliding over, she hovered near the ceiling in the shadows and watched in shock. Someone had gotten past all their high security and was trying to steal from them.

Before she could do anything to stop this thief, a group of seven came in, startling the one in the corner. He tried to flee, but was jumped. They beat him before taking something from him. From her place she watched as everything happened so fast. She looked him over quickly before letting out after the other seven. Quickly, and skillfully she took them down, tying them up with strong limbs and leaving them on the front steps.

When she returned, the first had moved, and she followed a small trail of blood, cleaning as she went. Catching up to him on the street next to the museum's side, she used a large maple on the sidewalk to contain him. He was still dazed when she flew over to him, and had strangled to the point of turning himself upside down. When she got closer she noticed who he was.

"You!" she screamed indignantly. "I saw you earlier today. Here. In the museum."

He blinked. "Have we meet before?" his unaccented voice asked.

"If you mean the time six years ago when you nearly ran me over in college and never said sorry, then yes!" she bit off. He remembered back.

"That was you?" he questioned looking her over as much as he could. "What are you doing here? As a museum tour guide no less?"

"That's not important," she stated crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you stealing from my museum?"

"I don't see your name on it..." he tried, but realized he'd never gotten her name.

"Morgana. Which you would have known if you had stopped and apologized like most normal people do," she barked at him. "What are you doing here?" She lowered herself to the ground so that they were face to face, but left him upside down with the limbs wrapped around him.

"Don't be so naive, Morgana. I am a thief. That's what I do." He looked at her. "Could you let me down now? Blood rushing to the head and all. Doesn't feel too good." So she held out her hand and indicated for the limb to twist, which it did, bringing him up right too fast.

"You're a thief. I have to turn you in. Just like the others. Of course you know that, seeing as how you were in law school." He didn't like the look on her face at that moment. Then she saw the trickle of blood on his arm and her face softened. "You're bleeding. Guess they did quiet a number on you." She released him a little, but only enough to get at his arm. She rolled the sleeve up, exposing the knife wound on his well conditioned forearm. "This may sting a little. I've never tried on another human before." She held out her hand over his arm. The wound slowly started healing. "There may be a scar, but oh, well. That should keep you from bleeding out." She looked up and he was just staring at her.

"You're a mutant," he said calmly, placing the palm of his free arm against her cheek, then pulled it away. A bright blue string of electricity shot from his thumb to his pinky and to the other three digits. "So am I," he said in a deep, enthralling voice. Completely taken by him, another mutant, she lost part of her hold and he was able to slip out.

"Who are you?" she breathed, uncertain. "You're not the same man I met before."

"The name's Alex Quinn now, but most call me Short Circuit." He was now standing in front of her. "Appears we've both changed since that day in the hallway. Me to the thief you see before you, and you...A crime fighter at night and museum tour guide by day." He smiled, and it was positively hypnotic. "What do you go by now, so that I might not ruin you public face."

"Nature," she answered just staring up at him. He had ran away before she had ever made it to class. And now here he stood, name and personality changed. Something told her, though, that this was the real man compared to the angry student she had glimpsed in college.

"Well, Nature, my native princess, I must say this has been a pleasant ending to an unpleasant evening. Even though I didn't get my prize, I'm afraid I have to go." Their eyes were locked, their lips close.

"Will I see you again?" she asked without thinking. He leaned down, kissing her softly.

"I'm afraid not, sweet." He let go of her hand, and left. She was breathless, paralyzed for a moment. Then felt something in her hand. She opened it. A small ceramic charm the shape of a leaf lay in her palm. Then it hit her. He had used his charm and their brief past to get away.

"That...that..." She couldn't find the words. "Seven out of eight isn't too bad for one night. But I'll get him." She went to a phone booth down the way to place a call. "I swear on Ravenhold's head I'll get him." She watched from a building across the street's rooftop as the police gathered the men into their van. Another night's job done.

End chapter 11. 12 coming, and it's short.


	12. A Second Chance

Okay, and here's the last chapter of this story. Hope you've enjoyed it though I got no reviews.

Life Happens chapter twelve: A Second Chance

Three years later.

Morgana had decided to take a break and head home for the first time since leaving college. It had been a long time since she had seen her family. Nine years to be exact. It didn't take long this time due to the fact that she could use her powers to travel and she didn't live as far away. She was home in no time. Walking through the south entrance as she always did, she passed through the center of the village. How she missed this place. Why hadn't she come back sooner? she thought to herself. _'That's right. The events leading up to me quitting college.'_ She would have to face her parents, but she could get through this.

Many recognized her and greeted her as she went as if nothing had happened, and she hadn't been gone more than a year. Rippling Water wasn't at her tipi, but she'd find her later. She headed on to her family's tipi.

"Earth! Is that you?" Spotted Fawn yelled running out.

"Mother, I'm home!" They hugged tightly. Grey Wolf came out then. "Father!" Why hadn't she come home to these loving parents?

"It's so good to see you! What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at work or something? It's been so long we hadn't a clue as to where you were or what you've been doing," her mother said concerningly.

"We've gotten the letters saying you were fine, but very busy. Nine years is a long time between visits," her father spoke up.

"Mother, Father, we need to talk." Fawn's eyes got big. "No, mother, nothing like that. It's about school."

"Well, what is it?" her mother asked as they stepped into their tipi. They sat down together. She began by telling them everything, except for the drinking and the tattoo again.

"So for the last nine years you've been using your powers to catch criminals and you work at a museum, saving your money to send home." Morgana shook her head. "Dearling, I'm so sorry. I know becoming a lawyer meant so much to you."

"Well, I've found something else that works for now. And it makes me happy." 'Sorta', but she didn't add the last of her thought. She was happy, but she still felt she had let her tribe down. Still carried the shame.

"That's great, honey," her father comforted, "But why did it take you so long to come home?"

"I felt like I had failed the tribe. Failed our people." She hung her head.

He lifted her chin, and said, "You could only fail if you didn't try."

"Thank you." She lifted a scarf to dry her eyes.

"What's this?" Fawn asked, fingering the charm on the delicate chain.

Moragan looked to the ceramic leaf and remembered how she had gotten it three years ago. "Given to me by an acquaintance after I moved to San Francisco."

"Is that where you are now?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah. I have a small apartment that's big enough for me and Wingguard. Good view of the bridge and city. You need to come see it."

"Who's Wingguard?" Wolf asked, this time confused. Had his little girl met another native in the city?

"Oh, my redtail hawk. I was practicing on the rooftop and heard screeching." She was glad the subject of her necklace had been dropped. She honestly didn't know why she still wore the little charm. "I found him wedged between two bricks. Both wings were broken, and a leg. I was able to heal him, and he's grown stronger ever since. He's my second pair of eyes."

"I'm glad you found someone to talk to in the city," Fawn said approvingly. "Now, how about some lunch?"

After lunch, the three were resting in the sun, Morgana's several younger siblings running around. A shadow flew over head and they heard the sound of beating wings and a loud screeching. Morgana stood on a rock and held out her left arm. The giant red tail glided in, landing squarely on her arm. All her sisters and brothers stared in awe at the bird.

"Mom, Dad, this is Wingguard, King of the San Francisco skies." Wingguard screeched then preened himself. "He says he has a message for me." She began speaking with the hawk. "Really? You're sure?" The hawk gave an indignant screech, as if offended.

"What is it?" Wolf asked. "Morgana?"

"He says there's a good chance an old 'friend'," she used that word lightly, "has come back to town."

"Is there something between you and this friend?" her mother asked.

"Let's just say he won't be getting away this time. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I have to cut my vacation short. I'll come back when I settle this up. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Dearling, we understand. Just be careful with this criminal." her mom stated proudly.

"I will." She hugged them both. "Can I leave Wingguard here? He's been cooped up in the city so long. He needs to remember where he's from."

"That's fine. He can stay as long as he wants, or until you need him again."

"Thank you." Wingguard took off at that.

"Good luck, dearling." With that Morgana used the wind to lift herself into the sky and headed back to San Francisco. Back to catch her mysterious thief.

End chapter 12 and the story. And you know where we head to next. The beginning of the pack.


End file.
